


LOVE IS THE STRONGEST DRUG

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Danger, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: As the fragile love grows and deepens between Red and Liz, something evil hiding in the shadows will threaten all they hold dear.





	1. Chapter 1

Pouring, driving rain. Steady torrents that relentlessly beat against the windshield in heavy sheets, so thick, it was nearly impossible to see out the window.

Yet the man and woman sitting quietly in the back seat of the Mercedes barely noticed. They sat, thighs touching, immersed only in each other.

Parked in front of the Audrey, Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keen gazed into each other’s eyes, sapphire blue meeting green/gray, not caring, barely aware that the tempest going on outside of their closed in quarters, was nothing compared to their quiet storm that lay between them.

“So,” Liz whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her. “Why don’t you come up and have a glass of wine with me?”

She trailed her fingers over his hand and squeezed, just enough to tell him without words, that she had no intention of letting him avoid the question, even if tonight was the sixth night in a row she’d asked him. Six times, he’d refused, but she was not deterred. She was falling in love with him, and she knew, yes she knew, that no matter what he said, no matter how many times he put her off, he loved her as well.

“Lizzie.” He exhaled a heavy sigh, bit the inside of his cheek while inhaling her sweet scent, mentally tamped down his growing arousal for her, then nodded with a tiny smile. “I need to keep you safe. If my enemies know we are, together, you will become a target of some of the most unsavory, well, you know?”

His whispers stirred her deep inside, and she realized he was only thinking of her, but at the same time, she needed him, to be with him, close, intimate. She credited him with strong self-control, and she was willing to admit how weak she became, whenever they were together.

“Then, when, Red?” She slid her hand from his, then trailed her palm to his face, and turned him toward her. “Kiss me, please.”

And like the past six nights, he turned and took her in his arms, rubbed his nose along her cheek, down to her waiting mouth, for a kiss that curled her toes and left her moist and wanting.

The Autumn rain drove harder, as did their kiss. Pounding against the windows, doors and everything around them, Red surrounded Liz with his arms, lifting her and placing her in his lap, where she moaned and throbbed, her body sending signals that she craved to be satisfied by this man. She possessed a primal need, a raw desire to touch him and be touched by him as his hard erection dug into her. 

His kisses were deep and wet, hot and intense, and she was thankful for the relentless rain that cocooned them in that car, free from prying eyes.

“Touch me, please, Red, oh please.”

Already his fingers were parting her thighs, as her skirt rose. His probing fingers lifted her panties and then he was inside her.

Within seconds, Liz cried out as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, from his touch, his beautiful fingers that only had to touch her to set her off.

“Oh Red, oh Red…..” He quieted her with more kisses, while his fingers brought her to climax once, twice, then again.

He could feel the cadence of her heart beating against his chest, as her body quaked and shook in his arms. He adjusted her clothes, kissed her deeply once more, and felt her hand touch him. He gasped from her touch, but stopped her from going further. If those soft fingers of hers touched him, his self-control would die a horrible death. 

Yet how much longer could he put her off? How many more nights did he want to be without her, when all he wanted was to share her life, her bed…her body.

His erection was growing painful and trapped inside his slacks. He wanted, needed, release. But once he and Elizabeth came together, he endangered her even more.

Red dared not be more selfish than he already was.

He knew she ached for him, as much as he adored and wanted her.

But what if they were being watched? As thorough as Red was when it came to having her protected, following and guarded, the thought of anyone discovering that they were in a relationship nearly devastated him.

And so, they were reduced to erotic touches and stolen kisses….for now.

“Red?”

He came out of his silent reverie to look at her.

Elizabeth. Breathtaking, lovely, stunning Elizabeth.

“Yes, sweetheart.”

She smiled. She understood. He didn’t deserve her. But she understood.

“It’s a good thing I love you so much.”

He began to apologize, but she placed a finger across his lips. “Don’t say it, please. I’m willing to wait until you think it’s safe for us to be together. Just please don’t make it too long.”

At that moment, Dembe opened the driver’s side and slid into the seat, bringing a splash of wind-swept rain with him.

He’d been in Liz’s apartment, deeming it safe for her to go inside.

Red grabbed her hand, knowing it was time for them to say goodnight.

He leaned into her, whispered in her ear. “I promise, Lizzie. Soon, we’ll be together, and when we do, I’ll never leave you, never stop you from touching me. You know what you mean to me; you are my north star, my way home. Just a little more time, darling, please.”

Moments later, umbrella in hand, Red walked Liz to her door, inside the vestibule and to her apartment, where his men were discreetly dressed as handymen, but always vigilant.

Elizabeth would be protected. He would go to any length to keep her safe.

After bidding her goodnight, he left his men outside her door and entered the elevator.

On the way down, Red closed his eyes. He could still taste her on his lips, still inhale her faint scent in his nostrils, still hear her words telling him how much she loved him.

In the past months, Elizabeth Keen had become a drug of sorts. Red had grown addicted to her: her face, those eyes…..Her long legs, the lovely curve of her breasts, not to mention her cute nose and thick, fragrant hair.

When they were apart, he craved the sight of her; nearly went mad when a day went by and he was unable to meet with her, touch her, kiss her.

He was an addict, it seemed.

And his drug of choice, the love of his life, was Elizabeth Keen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Dembe present Red with a new blacklister who is lethal, dangerous, clever and has nothing to lose.
> 
> But if giving this case to Elizabeth meant she'd put herself in imminent danger, Red, indeed, had everything to lose.

Red had no sooner shrugged out of his jacket and vest, when his burner phone buzzed.

His heart pounded in anticipation as he flipped open the cell. It was Elizabeth.

He’d left her left than twenty minutes before, yet he welcomed her sweet voice. It was humbling to know that she was thinking about him.

“Lizzie.”

Carrying the cell to the bar, he poured himself a glass of scotch from the bar, then strode to the window, and took a sip while looking out onto the rain soaked streets. He missed her already.

“I just wanted to say goodnight again.” Her voice was low and throaty, as if she was lying in bed, drowsy and ready for slumber.

He smiled wanly. “Thank you for making me the last person you think of before you go to sleep, sweetheart.”

“Someday, we will say goodnight, and then sleep in each other’s arms, where we both belong.”

Closing his eyes tight, her voice made him hard with a driving, aching need for her. He was speechless for a moment, spurring her to confide in him; confess her feelings for him once more.

“You don’t have to speak, Red. I know it’s been difficult for you to commit to me. I know how you feel; I know you love me. And I also know your compulsion to keep me safe; believe me, I understand. And I want you to know that I will wait as long as need be, until we can be together; no matter what, we will be together.”

He found his tongue and opened his eyes, his mind imagining that she was lying naked waiting for him to touch her, kiss her, bury himself deep inside her wet heat, making her groan and cry out his name. Professing her love for him….only him.

“I’ve learned, my Lizzie, not to argue with you after all these years.” He attempted a lighter bit of humor, but failed miserably. 

He walked from the window, and made his way to the master bedroom, all the while detesting the moment when she’d disconnect the call, and leave him empty and lonely once more.

Truth was, he didn’t want to say goodnight….or goodbye……he wanted to be with her, damn it all.

If he put certain protocols in place, had Baz and Dembe form stronger teams, he and Elizabeth could be safe, guarded, protected.

Wouldn’t they?

And what if they married? What then?

He swallowed hard. What if she became pregnant? Would he be able to keep her and their child safe?

“Red, are you there?”

“Yes, Lizzie, sorry. Just thinking; tired really.”

He could hear her tiny laugh, and his heart sang, his body stirred. He should have stayed with her tonight. At this very instant he could be with her, sharing her bed and her body, tasting her kisses, making love to her till they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“Thinking of coming back and spending the night with me?”

Placing the empty glass on the night stand, his decision made, he exhaled heavily.

His self control began to crumble, along with his will to resist her charms.

He needed her. Now. Tonight.

When she received no answer, Lizzie grew bold, confident. “Use your key. I’ll be waiting.”

It was then that Dembe knocked and entered his room, a look of concern crossing his handsome features.

“I’m sorry, Raymond. Marvin is here. He says its important. Your investment in Stansfield-Sutton Pharmaceutical…there is an urgent problem.”

Red nodded, then focused once again on his cell, and Elizabeth. “I take it you heard? I’m sorry, Lizzie.”

“Never be sorry, darling.” She pointed out. “I’ll see you tomorrow. In the meantime, dream about me. I love you, Red.”

“Tomorrow then, sweetheart.”

He disconnected the call, flipped the phone shut and threw it on the bed.

Frustration seeped through his bones and impatience gnawed at him, but he straightened, stepped to his closet for a clean, white dress shirt. He changed quickly, then left the room to meet with his lawyer. 

Marvin’s presence here meant there was more than just a problem.

That’s when Red realized this was the first time in thirty years he felt weary – tired of living this life. Money, businesses, investments; right now he’d give it all up to be with her.

Tomorrow, he promised himself.

Tomorrow, they’d spend the night together and nothing would tear him away from her, no matter what.

It was time to make some soul searching decisions about his relationship with Elizabeth, the first being, letting himself go and just be with her.

The rest would come. He promised himself – the rest would come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Marvin, to what do I owe the honor, my friend?”

Red motioned to Dembe to stay, and in turn, the tall man who was more than just Red’s right hand man poured scotch for the two older men. He then sat nearby while Red and Marvin discussed business.

Marvin Gerard’s demeanor and unsmiling countenance caused the hair on Red’s arm to raise instinctively. Major problems, no doubt.

They sat cross from one another in a cavernous room surrounded by old leather bound books and priceless paintings. Woolen rugs that must have cost thousands lay at their feet, and Red’s attorney wondered who this latest safe house belonged to. It was really of no consequence. He stalled long enough as he took a long sip of Red’s single malt scotch.

“It’s about the investment in Stansfield-Sutton that we sealed last year. There’s trouble – it’s bad, very bad, Red.”

Red pursed his lips, blinked and tilted his head, not entirely surprised at the news. His enemies were always attempting to get into his businesses, one way or another. “What about it?”

Marvin leaned forward, placed his glass on what must have been particularly expensive looking end dark cherry wood end table, then met Red’s questioning gaze. “The formula for the new pain fighting drug has been stolen.”

“Stolen?”

“Yes.” Marvin nodded, rested his hands in his lap and continued.

“Obviously, someone caught wind of the new cutting edge technology of S-2757, and will not be using it for the good of mankind, that much I can tell you.”

Red stood straight up from his chair in anger, and began pacing. He’d invested in Stansfield-Sutton mostly because the new drug they were toting had recently proved to be pivotal in reaching new heights in treating excruciating pain, particularly related to cancer patients. Red’s investment in the pharmaceutical franchise was personal and his singular tribute to Sam, Lizzie’s father, who suffered greatly before he passed. When presented with the details of the investment opportunity, Red was unable to find it in his heart to refuse. His participation in the franchise would ease the pain of so many suffering from unspeakable pain.

Yet, Red was not naïve. In the wrong hands, S-2757 could and would be lethal. Red was no doctor, but realized that only a brilliant physician with an equally intense knack for formulas could abscond with the powerful and potentially dangerous S-2757.

And there was only one individual with the evil intent to abscond with the formula.

“This sounds like something only Jake Silver could be capable of.”

Marvin looked up at Red, who ceased pacing long enough for the name of the physician to sink into his brain. He nodded in agreement. “Shit, I was afraid you were going to say that, Red.”

“And yet, we both know it’s him.”

Marvin shook his head, his hands shook and a pounding headache was now taking up residence in his sinus cavity. Dr. Jake Silver was a particular nemesis of Red’s, cunning and clever, a well educated research physician. Marvin had never met the man, only heard horror stories about his weird experiments with designer drugs. If anyone should be labeled ‘mad doctor’, it was Dr. Jake Silver.   
“There’s more.”

Red nodded. “I figured as much. What has he done, or about to do?”

Marvin looked over at Dembe, who stood. “Raymond, Jake Silver has added a lethal synthetic element to the original formula, deeming it highly addictive. He plans to sell it to the highest bidder, to be used by people wanting an exceptional high. Word is, the drug can be ingested through the nose, smoked or injected by hypothermic needle. Raymond, if this drug is released onto the street, many will die.”

Red’s quiet expression pressed Dembe to continue. “The new drug is called, ‘Quicksilver’. Once taken, the individual will instantly become so intensely addicted, they will need more and more doses in order to keep up the ecstatic high. More doses will mean more money for the product. The only way down from this drug is cold turkey, which could, in essence, kill the person who partakes. Once they are hooked, the drug will possess the user. Raymond, this drug could be a death sentence to all who use it, especially those looking for the ultimate ‘high’.”

Red had heard enough. His words were curt and precise. “We need to find Silver quickly. I think our friends at the F.B.I. should be notified so that this matter is put to bed efficiently and with little bloodshed. Thank you Marvin. I’ll take it from here. Please give my best to Becky.”

After Marvin made his departure, Red looked at his watch. It was nearing 2 a.m., very late. There was nothing to do tonight. First thing in the morning, he’d contact Elizabeth, so that she was able to take this new case to Harold and the task force. He particularly needed Aram to perform his magic in locating Silver. Once again, Red wished that Agent Mojtabai worked exclusively for him. However, there wasn’t enough money in the world that would persuade the gentle, sweet computer tech to cross over to the dark side.

On the other hand, when Red thought of Dr. Jake Silver and what he was about to present to the highest bidder, he knew that just capturing and arresting Silver was out of the question.

He needed to be stopped – permanently.

Once the task force had him hemmed in, Red would take care of the rest.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the task force and Red close in on the blacklister, the unthinkable happens......

Red woke from a restless, nearly sleepless night.

His mind flooded with thoughts of Dr. Jake Silver, and what he’d done. He must be stopped…fast.

After a shower and a quick cup of coffee, Red didn’t waste time calling Elizabeth. She picked up instantly.

“Reddington...... You’re up and about early.”

Red practically chuckled at her demeanor. When Elizabeth was in residence at the post office, she was all business, a complete and competent professional. 

“Agent Keen, I take it you are with your colleagues?”

Whenever Red called her, ‘Agent Keen’, their exchange told Liz that he was calling to talk business. “Yes, I am. I’m putting you on speaker.”

And within moments, the task force, including Agents Cooper, Ressler, Mojtabai and Navabi along with Liz listened intently to Red as he described Dr. Jake Silver and what he’d orchestrated, pointing out the danger in chasing this particular blacklister.

“Don’t be fooled by the fact that he’s a physician, Harold.” Red directed his words to Cooper. “Silver is a demented genius and I have no doubt, he has a regiment of armed soldiers to do his bidding and protect his insane project.”

“We hear you, Reddington.” Cooper replied, then addressed his team one by one, as a general directed his troops.

“Aram, we need you find this guy and fast. Ressler, Navabi, Keen, as soon as we locate this guy, assemble a team and get there. If Silver is as crazy as Reddington says, I don’t want anyone going in alone and half-cocked. Let’s move, people.” 

As Red heard Cooper belt out orders to Aram, Navabi and Ressler to find out more about Silver’s operation and how this all could have happened, he waited for Liz to turn off the speaker so that they could converse in private.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She only had a moment to talk to Red, and stepped away from the rest of the team to address him. She missed him already and just wanted to make sure that they’d see each other soon.

“Red? You still there?”

She could hear him sigh. “Yes, Lizzie. It looks as though this case will keep both of us busy for a bit. Once Silver is in your capable hands, I will – “

Liz turned serious, and suddenly worried for Red’s safety. “You’ll what? Kill him?”

Silence. Dead air. Nothing.

She literally held her breath, waiting to see if he would answer, or just disconnect as he sometimes did when they were working. There was no reason for the task force to know how much he cared for her.

“Lizzie.” His voice was low and husky, that one word, her name, filled with emotions and thoughts that she could only imagine. Red was the only person she knew who could say a thousand things with just one single word.

“No matter what you do, I want you to know that I’ll never stop trusting you, not today, not tomorrow. I love you Raymond.”

She’d said the words, knowing what his intentions would be once he had Silver in his custody. She’d long ago learned and accepted what Red was, what he did, and why he did it.

Silver was a threat, a danger, and Liz knew full well if the F.B.I. didn’t get to him first, then Red and his team would.

So be it.

“When can I see you?” Finally, his voice low and calm, he asked the question she ached to hear. “I need to – to touch you, look at you….”

While his words warmed her, at the same time, she heard Cooper bellow her name. 

Their stolen moment dissolved like a snowflake in the sunlight.

“When Aram locates Silver, I suppose we’ll both be traveling to Virginia, or wherever he’s in operation. We’ll talk soon, Lizzie.”

“Red, wait!” But he’d already disconnected, leaving Liz bereft and feeling separated from him.

They worked for the same objective, just on opposite sides of the law. And she wanted so badly to help Red with this blacklister, as well as capture him first. She knew full well what would happen to Silver if Red caught up with him first.

It wouldn’t end well for the mad doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Less than an hour later, Aram informed the task force that he had, indeed, located Dr. Jake Silver taking up residence in a tiny town in Virginia, name of Farmville.

Not long after that, the tech savvy agent called Red. The two had formed an odd, yet, equally respectful relationship, even if Aram was a bit intimidated by the older man.

“Mr. Reddington.”

Red looked at his watch, eyebrows raised, incredibly impressed. Damn if this young genius hadn’t found the doctor in under an hour. “Aram...I take it you’ve found Dr. Silver?”

He could almost feel Aram fidgeting on the other end of the line. “Ah, yes Sir. He’s been operating with a small team of scientists in a vacated medical lab near Longwood University, in Farmville, which is literally located in the heart of Virginia. Two story structure.  
Five different exits. My sources say he has two bodyguards and at least a dozen scientists with him.”

No matter how many times Red interacted with Aram, the young man never failed to amaze and surprise him. “Your particular gifts may have saved thousands of lives when we’re done, Aram. Are you sure you won’t come work for me?”

A nervous laugh was part of Red’s answer. “Um, er, thanks Mr. Reddington, but…”

“No need. Just know if you ever need a….a change, call me. Thank you, Aram.”

“Yes Sir. I’ll text you the address.”

Disconnecting the call, Red turned to Dembe. “Gather your team, contact Baz and his team. Please contact Edward and tell him to have the plane ready. We’re leaving for Virginia immediately.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Liz and the task force arrived in Virginia, then headed directly for Dr. Silver’s alleged location.

They easily found the building that seemed at first, too much to handle for just the team, yet Liz optimistically assured Ressler, Samar and the rest, that it was possible to take out everyone inside, and the apprehension of Silver wouldn’t take long.

“Once we confirm he’s in there, we’ll take out the bodyguards, then close in on Silver and take him.” She drew her Glock from its holster, pulled out the barrel and checked to make sure the clip was full. Their ear buds were in place as well, all connected to Aram, who would direct them into the building, and hopefully, to Silver.

All cell phones were quieted and in seconds, Liz, Ressler and Navabi each took a door, in addition to two agents. The five exits were secured.

Now to wait for word from Aram as to the exact location of Silver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because of a particularly turbulent flight, Red was approximately a half hour behind the task force.

And Lizzie.

He swallowed hard, masking every emotion as Dembe and Baz joined him in the car. Elizabeth was a consummate professional, and by now, they had probably apprehended Silver. Then why hadn’t she called to tell him so?

“Give me your phone please, Dembe.”

Dembe acquiesced, handed Red the burner, then drove as quickly as possible, taking only back roads, to make certain they would not be stopped by the authorities.

He called Elizabeth’s number then waited…..and waited.

Nothing.

He disconnected, then tried Ressler. Come on, he thought; answer the damn phone, Donald.

Again, nothing.

He shoved the phone in his coat pocket and looked out the window.

“How much longer, Dembe?”

“E.T.A. five minutes, Raymond.”

Red nodded.

Okay, five minutes.

Five minutes. He realized, as a sick feeling settled in his stomach. He thought of those times when she could be reckless and impatient. Red hoped this wouldn’t be one of those times.

Wait for me, Lizzie, he thought, swallowing hard, biting the inside of his cheek. Please wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, Aram contacted them. “He’s alone, Agent Ressler. In a room at the back of the east corridor on the second floor.”

That’s all Liz needed to hear. “I’m at the east location and going in. I’m closest to him.”

Ressler could barely hear her. Her voice was breaking up. What the hell was wrong with the communicator?

“Keen, wait for us; that’s an order.”

But all Liz heard was static. She hesitated for a moment, then entered the building, and made her way up the metal stairs, quiet and stealthy, like a cat, gun drawn.

She gave a fleeting thought to Red, knowing he was probably outside waiting for them to bring out Silver. But he’d be disappointed this time. Liz was going to bring him out alive, and he’d stand trial for stealing the drug.

This would be a simple operation, and for once, she was grateful that Red didn’t need to become involved, except as a C.I.

Stepping on the second floor landing, she didn’t hear or see the arm that grabbed her from behind, choked her, while feeling a slight needle prick in her neck.

Instantly, she lost her footing, then was lifted off her feet. She was floating, floating down - down until blackness shrouded her, threatening to cloak her in nothingness.

She was dying. And her last thought before she fell under the shroud of emptiness was of Red, and the fact that they’d never be together. Red: the man who loved her beyond all comprehension.

Red, who would suffer at her death. Red, her heart and her soul, the love of her life.

I’m sorry, her mind screamed before swirling into the maw of darkness.

I’m sorry I didn’t wait.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liz in imminent danger, will the task force and Red get to her in time?
> 
> Warning: this chapter is filled with painful angst - read at your own risk.....(which I know you totally will...lol)

Four minutes and seventeen seconds later, the team pulled up to the complex. Dembe had barely applied the brakes when Red grabbed his hat and rushed from the car.

He was met with the task force – minus one.

Where are you, Lizzie? His mind screamed.

She had to be in the vicinity, surely.

He turned to look behind the cars, toward the building. His eyes took in everything – every blade of grass, every fallen leaf and bare tree, every crack in the concrete.

Everywhere.

“What happened?”

As he lifted his head and saw the somber expressions on the faces of Ressler and Navabi as they walked toward him, he steeled himself.

She was gone.

“You were supposed to be a team, Donald. Yet one of your team is missing. “Where is Agent Keen?”

Navabi spoke. “She didn’t wait for us, just went barreling into the building. Aram radioed that Silver was located on the second floor. Liz was the closest – she went in seconds before we could cover her. Silver must have taken her.”

Red pursed his lips, stood stoic, didn’t allow himself to show a trickle of emotion. He nodded, placed his hat squarely on his head. “Did you find the laboratory?”

“Yes we did.” Now Ressler stepped forward. “We got nothing. If he had anything here, he took it with him, or, it was never here.”

Red stood toe to toe with the unsmiling agent. “We’ll find her, Reddington.”

“Indeed.” With a curt nod, Red turned from Ressler without saying another word.

“Reddington, wait.”

Red turned his head, just enough to show Ressler that he had no time for All-American pie optimism. “Once again, Donald, I find myself in a position to finish your work. And as I stated once before, you lost her, I can find her, it’s that simple.”

“She should have waited for my signal.” 

Ressler’s empty words left a bitter taste in Red’s mouth as he ignored the agent, and walked to the car where he was met by Dembe and Baz.

“He took her.” Red said simply, then slid into the back seat, removed his hat and struggled to maintain his frustration.

“We already have a lead on his location. The advance team I had planted here before the F.B.I. arrived spotted a silver SUV parked in the back. It’s gone now. We have a plate number.” 

Red nodded, expecting nothing less from his team. Then he clenched his fists so hard, he could almost feel the skin breaking from the force of his fingers digging into his flesh.

If Silver had been, indeed, alone, Elizabeth would have been able to overtake him. She was a seasoned fighter, experienced and strong.

Which means she was taken by surprise, and, as Red surmised in horror, was probably drugged before she was kidnapped.

Anger rose within him like a tide, rage surrounded and filled every pore of his body.

He didn’t show it though. He’d never show it until he faced Silver himself.

After that, after he’d taken care of Silver, he would allow himself to let go.

If Elizabeth was dead, he would not allow himself to go on without her.

If Elizabeth was dead, he’d follow her.

With his decision made and game plan firmly planted in his mind, he set out to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She would trudge upward through a fog of gray/black muck, then slip back down into the gaping maw again. Her arms and legs were like nothing, her head resting motionless on her chest like an anvil, impossible to lift.

She’d been drugged, that much was certain. Her mind formed words, but she was unable to voice them. 

Was she restrained?

Where was she?

Was anyone on the team hurt or worse?

How long had she been out?

And was she alone? 

Open your eyes, she ordered her drugged induced brain. Take in your surroundings, and figure a way out.

“Well, well, finally.” She heard a male voice, phony and sweet and at the same time, impatient and menacing.

Liz was finally able to lift her head, but it was as if she was carrying a ton of bricks on her shoulders.

Her arms and legs were tied. She was completely restrained.

Her mouth was dry and cottony. Her brain was fuzzy, so fuzzy.

“Thirsty, so thirsty.”

Then she heard him approach. She inhaled his scent, a cacophony of strong spice, combined with body odor and stale deodorant.

She was going to throw up.

“Drink, pussy cat.”

He lifted her head and Liz conjured just enough strength to open her mouth. The cool water was refreshing and so welcome; she took long pulls to quench her thirst from the his offering.

When he pulled the bottle away from her, she forced her eyelids to open, and see who and what she was dealing with.

He was younger than she thought. Possessed with prematurely grey hair; tall, thin and plain looking, he wore thick rimless glasses. His eyes were dead, flat, black, like the eyes of a shark, a predator. No distinguishable features, except a tattoo of a lightning bolt on his forearm.

She didn’t have to be drugged to have the presence of mind to realize that he wasn’t going to leave her alive. He needed power over her, control, and she realized that she was now his guinea pig. Yet, she needed to stall him, until help came.  
Her team would find her.

Red would find her. That was a no-brainer.

“Trying to figure me out, pussy cat?” He spoke with a New England accent. 

“Wh- what did you d-do to me?” Her voice low and husky, her words slurred.

He placed the bottled water on a metal tray, accompanied by several hypothermic needles. She shivered at the thought of being injected again.

“Well,” he lifted her I.D. from his lab coat pocket. “Special Agent Elizabeth Keen, this is what I did to you: you invaded my personal space, so I invaded yours.

As you already figured out I’m sure, I stuck you with my special brew in the building, and you’re coming around now. I bet you’re feeling pretty high and ‘relaxed’ too. In minutes, you will start to feel, well, should I say, pretty damn awesome. You’re doing very well, despite the fact that I not only dosed you in the building, I gave you a bit more in the car on the way over here. That’s why you’re a bit ‘drowsy’.”

His husky giggle made her skin crawl. She swallowed and took a deep breath. It was as though the power of suggestion he just hinted at was working. She began to float, in a pleasant way, her focus sharper, her body relaxed and serene. Her body was in a state of, in a word, ecstasy.

He must have seen her entire form react just the way he predicted. “And that, my pretty little kitty, is my creation. This is your introduction to ‘quicksilver’.

Liz smiled then, the feelings and sensations rippling through her body, beyond description. She’d never felt such serenity, so much pleasure, so much strength all at once. She was on a cloud, ascending higher and higher, and abhorred the idea of ‘coming’ down.  
“See, my Keen kitty, when my little breakthrough hits the streets, I’ll have hooked millions because when you come down in a few minutes, you’re going to beg me for more in order to keep the incredible high. I injected you, which gives the most powerful high. The pills and powder will offer nearly equal highs.” At this point his laugh was more of a cackle, but Liz shrugged it off. She was too out of it, growing too mellow at this point to care.

She had no intention of fighting off the drug; she felt too good. As if nothing mattered, but feeling this good. What would she do when it wore off? Oh my God, she thought, he’d give her more, he had to give her some more. She sensed no pain, no fear, her brain was just clouded with pleasure and peace.

She wanted to feel like this forever.

“You’re going to come down soon. That’s the beauty of quicksilver and aptly named. The high is intense, and quick and so sublime. I bet you want some more don’t you, kitty cat?”

Jake Silver studied his subject intensely as she sat in that chair, restrained, high, and not caring about anything – for now. In a few minutes, she’d beg him for more, and then more after that.

But he had no time to play with her. He needed to get out of here. His associates were waiting for him. But he couldn’t resist testing quicksilver with his pretty little F.B.I. agent.

And now that she’d seen him, he couldn’t allow her to leave here alive. Nor would he take her with him.

Looking at his watch, he would wait until she craved more silver, then he’d dose her with a little too much, just enough to have her fall asleep, for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minutes passed like hours but finally, Red and his men approached a non-descript, run down bungalow that appeared abandoned, but Red knew better.

“If he brought her here by car, Raymond, he’s gone.” Dembe pointed out.

“He won’t take her with him.” 

With Red’s words hanging over all of them, Dembe stopped the car. He, Baz and Red threw open the doors, waited for Red’s signal, then all rushed the run-down dwelling, crashed through the door and rushed in, weapons at the ready.

They checked out each room, however all came up empty.

Until Dembe spotted a door that was cracked open. A basement?

“Raymond.”

The three of them followed the sound of Dembe’s voice.

Red, in the lead, threw open the door, then saw the long, steep stairway and followed it down.

He approached the bottom and instantly smelled stale cologne, urine, and mildew; his stomach turned. 

No sounds, no activity. The dim room he entered was dark and dank.

And in the center, lying on the floor, still tied to the chair, he found her.

“Lizzie.”

He gasped as Dembe and Baz rushed to her side, while Dembe checked her pulse.

“Barely there, Raymond.”

Red dropped his gun and rushed to her, knelt by her side, while Baz untied her. Red shrugged out of his coat and placed it over her. He leaned over and whispered. “I’m here Lizzie. Hold on sweetheart, please hold on.”

She was barely breathing. She’d been drugged by a synthetic narcotic that was the creation of a mad man. Placing his palm on her chest, her heartbeat was barely discernible, so painfully slow, he gasped. He knew she didn’t have much time until her heart gave out.

“Dembe, we need to get her out of here now; somewhere nearby.”

As Baz lifted her, gently and carefully, Red swept the hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek tenderly. “We’ll have help for you soon.”

Red followed Baz out of the building, while Dembe dialed star 77.

Red sat in the back of the car, while Baz placed Liz next to him, her head in his lap. As he comforted her, and spoke softly, Dembe, cell in hand, grabbed the wheel and sped away.

“Kate will have a place closeby, set up in minutes, Raymond.”

Red didn’t answer. He cradled her head in his lap, his fingers gingerly touching her face. She was pale, ice cold, barely breathing. It wouldn’t be long before her heart gave out from the potency of the drug Silver administered.

“Don’t leave me, Lizzie,” he spoke to her, willing her to respond to him. “I’m sorry I was late.” His voice cracked and his hands shook as Dembe raced down dirt roads to reach their destination.

His hand grabbed her cold, still fingers. “I need you.”

“Raymond, we’re here.”

As Dembe skidded along the gravel driveway to reach the destination: a large, empty variety store of some sort. Red didn’t pull his gaze from her.

“You have to live, Lizzie - for you, for us.”

He added in a hoarse whisper. “I love you.”

When Dembe and Baz pulled open the car doors and took Lizzie from him, Red spotted Kate Kaplan at the doorway of their destination, waiting for them.

She directed the two men into the dwelling, then met Red’s eyes.

“Silver?”

He inhaled heavily and nearly fell into her arms.

“It’s bad, Kate; It’s bad.”

She rubbed his back. “We’ll bring her back, Dearie. I promise.”

He followed Kate and together, they rushed into the building, Kate’s resolve so strong and certain, Red almost believed her; Wanted to believe her.

They wasted no time stepping through sterile sheets of plastic, then placing Liz on a gurney, met with a team of physicians and medical technicians who surrounded her and began to take her vitals. Her blood pressure was dangerously low, as was her pulse. 

Red approached the gurney. She looked so small and helpless as a nurse cut away Liz’s clothes, pulled off her shoes and socks, and covered her with sterile sheets. Metal trays containing stainless steel instruments gleamed on nearby trays. 

She was immediately hooked up to heart monitors, given intravenous fluids, and a drug called naproxen, to counter the quicksilver.

Red held her hand, and refused to move, even after the doctor in charge requested he wait outside. The look Red gave him told the physician it was futile to debate Red’s presence.

He looked down at her; grabbed her hand, then leaned down and kissed her soft, small fingers.

“Fight, Lizzie…..you have to fight.”

Within seconds, the heart monitor beeped in alarm.

“We’re losing her!………….”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors fight to save Lizzies life as Red waits, totally cognizant of the fact that he cannot, will not, live without her.

“We’re losing her!”

As Red watched helplessly, everything around him seemed to float by him in slow motion.

Later he would remember Kate’s gentle tug to pull him away from Elizabeth’s prone form as medical personnel struggled to save her.

And save her they did.

Scant moments later, he found himself sitting outside the paneled plastic sheeting separating Elizabeth from himself.

Kate’s arm around him, Dembe by his side, leaning into him, whispering, “they have a heartbeat, Raymond. She is breathing on her own.” A comforting hand on his back, accompanied Dembe’s words.

Inhaling a deep, cleansing breath, Red looked up to find his friends surrounding him, wearing encouraging smiles.

“She’s far from out of danger, Raymond.” Kate’s words were filled with a cautious compassion.

Red raised his head, ran a shaky palm over his scalp and stood when he spied the doctor coming toward him.

“Tell me.”

The physician, who faced Red, placed his hands behind his back, his expression virtually unreadable.

“Whatever this drug is, Mr. Reddington, it is not responding to anything we are attempting to treat her with. The naloxone, which is virtually charcoal we use to soak up the narcotic residue, has had virtually no effect.”

Red lifted his head, still as stone, afraid that if he moved, even an inch, he’d fall. “What is the alternative?”

“Well, I’ve stabilized her blood pressure, which is still dangerously low. But we are pumping liquids into her as fast as we can. Her heart rate is still slow as well, but steady. The drug has invaded her central nervous system, and we need to dilute the potency.  
We’ve started laxatives in order for her body to expel the drug….but….”

Red sensed Dembe and Kate on either side of him, supporting him. “But, what?”

“I’ve never treated something I know nothing about, Mr. Reddington. I want you to know that we are doing everything we can for her, but the truth is: she is heavily and highly addicted to a drug that is basically experimental. I can tell you that it is lethal in his power, and to be perfectly honest, if she doesn’t regain consciousness within the next few hours, she will just fall deeper into the drug induced sleep, until she is unable to wake up.”

Red nearly fell back, but Dembe’s steady hand on his back kept him steady and tall.

“What you’re saying is, she needs to fight for her life; to endure withdrawal and save herself.”

The doctor nodded. “Exactly. At this point, the only thing I can recommend is getting her through withdrawal. If she doesn’t fight, she will not survive.”

Red shook his head. “That is not an option. Tell me what I need to do for her, and I’ll do it.”

The doctor blinked in question. “Mr. Reddington, we need to monitor her 24 hours a day, until…..”

Red interrupted. “You said she needs to endure withdrawal, did you not?”

“Yes, but….”

“I’ll get her through withdrawal. She will survive this. She’s strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever known.”

The doctor knew better than to argue with Red. “Tell me what you need from me.”

Red turned to his two most treasured friends. “Have a room set up for me and Elizabeth. I want a bed, cashmere blankets, pillows, soft sheets. Is there a bathroom in this building?” Getting a nod from Dembe, Red continued.

“I want bath linens, bottled water and ice, everything needed for Elizabeth’s comfort, please Dembe.”

Red turned back to the doctor. “When she wakes up, and she will wake up, will she crave the drug? How bad will it get?”

The doctor scratched his head and exhaled a sigh. “Knowing so little about this drug, I can only guess, but that being said, my guess is: she will crave and beg, and plead and scream for a fix, Mr. Reddington. She will get the sweats, vomit, shake, and may run a fever, for starters.”

Red nodded, taking in and memorizing every syllable. He continued to listen, while Dembe left his side to gather everything for Elizabeth’s recovery.

Kate stood close to Red, never moving, just supporting her employer, her friend.

“She may get headaches, grow extremely tired, may become confused, and she will try every trick in the book to get you to give her what she wants. She won’t eat, but you can give her ice chips and have her sip water from a bottle.

“Then the depression will set in, and the tremors. If you and she can get through that, Mr. Reddington, she should come down and withdraw within 48 hours. Since I don’t know what the rule of thumb is with quicksilver, again, I can only guess. But I will be by every day to check her vital signs. I will leave a nurse with you --”

“—No need.” Red managed a nod and tight smile. “Thank you, but Mr. Kaplan will call if we need any additional assistance. As soon as we have a room set up to have her more comfortable, we’ll move her to a different section of this building.”

The doctor nodded. “In the meantime, I’ll continue to check her, and administer more charcoal, see if it has any effect. I need to get back to her.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The medical team managed to stabilize Liz, enough to move her to another part of the building that Dembe’s team had set up.

Under Kate’s direction, and within hours, they’d transformed an empty storage room into a move-in ready, complete studio apartment. Red never questioned how his associate managed to accomplish these amazing feats. She just did. And he was forever in her debt.

And just like that, it was done. The first item to be brought in was a king-sized bed, along with a small refrigerator, microwave, then table and chairs were added. A large recliner for Red’s benefit came after, then lamps, tables and assorted sundry followed. A bathroom was expanded from the existing one, complete with a fully functional shower.

Cases of bottled water and huge bags of ice were put into the refrigerator, boxes of crackers and, under the doctor’s direction, an assortment of chocolate and other candy were brought in, mostly to assuage Elizabeth’s craving for something sweet while she endured withdrawal.

Kate entered the area, looked around and nodded in approval. “This should be enough to make Elizabeth comfortable, for now, at least. I’m having several changes of clothes for you both brought over. You’ll need to eat, so we’ll have someone bring you something during the course of the day.” 

He grabbed her hand. “Thank you Kate. Thank you.”

She placed her arm through his. “You won’t lose her, Raymond. She’s strong, so you must be stronger. I’m sorry the two of you will have to go through this hell. Seems you’ve both been through enough already.”

He nodded, then bit the inside of his cheek. “Find Silver. Bring him to me.”

She squeezed his hand. “Take care of Elizabeth. We’ll take care of Silver.”

Later that day, after Liz was moved to the room that Red had set up, he sat, holding her hand, when the doctor came in and checked her vitals.

“She’s stable, Mr.Reddington. I’ve done all I can. The rest is up to her. The drug should be wearing off soon, and she’ll be waking up. You’ll have to be prepared because soon after, as she comes down, she’s going to start craving a fix. She’s not going to act like the woman you know. If you need anything, I’ll be close by.”

Red thanked him and the medical team departed.

The rest was up to Elizabeth.

Soon after the medical team departed, Red returned to Liz’s side.

She’d been fidgeting a bit in the past few hours, and Red knew she was fighting to regain consciousness.

Finally, they were alone.

“It’s just you and me, Lizzie. Please wake up. I’m here. We’ll get through this together.” 

He sat next to her in the large bed, gazing at her, adjusting her pillow, brushing aside stray wisps of hair and tucking them behind her ear. He watched her chest fall and rise, observing her eyes as her lids quivered, as if fighting to open. 

He took her hands, one at a time, into his own, in an attempt to transfer his own warmth into her fingers. Come on, Lizzie, he silently beseeched. 

Come back to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She moved her head from side to side, struggling to awaken.

Her head pounded, she was cold, so cold, and her stomach hurt.

But she wasn’t restrained anymore. She was lying in a soft bed, covered with soft blankets.

She followed the sound of a voice – his voice – swam towards the whispery, calm tone, That voice that meant she was home.

Breaking the surface, she opened her eyes, slowly, focused for a moment before she was filled with him. 

He smelled like soap and the familiar scent that told her he was close, very close.

He was here.

“R-Red. You found me. You’re h-here.”

The warmth of his hand, clutching her own, filled her with love and comfort.

“Hello, Lizzie…yes, I’m here.”

He leaned over her, then gently took her in his arms, loving the feel of her, her softness. She was shaking a bit, even with the trio of cashmere blankets shrouding her. She felt so frail, so tiny in his arms. He choked back a flood of emotions, and fought until he regained his composure.

He shut his eyes tight, silently grateful she was back, and, for the moment at least, she was his Lizzie.

Yet he was not so naïve to realize that their fight had not yet begun.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz begins her arduous trek through the hell of withdrawal, with Red by her side.

She burrowed into the warmth of his body, hiding from the cold, craving his heat.

And feeling very, very strange.

She lifted her head and met his eyes. He was tired and weary from worry, she could tell.

“What happened to me? Where are we?”

She was still shaking, so Red wrapped her tighter in the blankets, and leaned far enough away from her to talk, but not too far. 

She was coming down; soon, she’d start to crave.

And their battle will begin.

“Lizzie,” he cleared his throat and struggled to smile. “Silver grabbed you from behind.”

She nodded, and shut her eyes as nausea began to set in.

“He injected me and dragged me to his car, where he stuck me again.” She kept licking her parched lips as she looked up at Red, her eyes filled with fear and shock at the realization of what Silver had done to her.

“Oh my God! Red! Am….did he? Am I?”

Red never lied to her before; he wasn’t going to start now. “Yes, Lizzie. He hooked you on quicksilver. I found you alone after he escaped. The medical team here have been taking care of you.”

“Lizzie, I almost lost you. Your heart stopped for a moment, and the charcoal drug, that is used to counter the quicksilver, isn’t working.”

She knew what he was going to say, the moment before he said it.

She nodded. “I already feel it, Red. I’m ice cold, nauseous.” She held out her hand, touching his face, thankful that she was still alive, although tremors already began making an appearance. “I’m thirsty.”

“Of course.”

He left her and took bottles of water from the refrigerator, tore open a bag of ice and grabbed a paper cup.

“Sip it very slowly, then you can suck on some ice chips for now, okay?”

She nodded, and did as he asked; but as she sipped the water, Red could see the change in her. She looked so tired, and was starting to sweat.

She was ice cold, yet beads of sweat began to form on her upper lip.

It had begun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He took off his sneakers, and climbed into bed with her, covered them both with the blankets and took her in his arms. Body heat should help with the cold she was experiencing.

“Did you find him yet? Silver?”

He looked down at her, gently kissed her brow, which was growing warm. “Dembe will find him.”

She knew not to say anymore. Red would handle Silver and it would be finished.

Eventually, and thankfully, she fell into a fitful sleep for a bit.

Red made her comfortable, then rose from the bed. He sat in the recliner that had been placed beside her. And watched.

And waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He awoke to the sound of gagging.

“Red, I’m sick……help me.”

He fairly jumped from the recliner, grabbed a basin and a cloth from a table next to the bed and climbed on the bed.

She heaved and vomited into the basin, as Red held back her hair, and let her get rid of all that was in her stomach.

After many torturous moments, she nodded and took deep breaths. 

And slumped into him.

Red placed the basin next to the bed on a small table, then cleaned her mouth with the wet cloth.

“It’s okay, Lizzie. You’re going to be okay.” His voice was unsteady, and he took deep breaths in order to calm himself.

“I’m sick, Red. My head hurts, my whole body is shaking….I need something to make me feel better, Red. Please give me something.”

Red met her eyes, unblinking. “You know I can’t do that. I have candy. I know you like chocolate, and licorice. Let’s try that, ok?”

She shook her head, her hair blocking her eyes and looking wild. “I need the drug, Red. Just a little to get me through this!” She pushed him away and placed her hands over her ears. “I don’t want candy! I want to feel better! You can help me, but you won’t.”

For the first time in his adult life, Red was stymied. Elizabeth was gone and in her place, was a woman who craved for a drug he could not, would not give her.

She surprised him then by leaping from the bed. Her speed and determination astounded him. He had to do something, but what?

She stood in her bare feet and threw up her hands. “I need – something, Red. Don’t you understand? I feel it in my blood,” she told him, already swaying as her body began to weaken. “Please, Red. If you love me, you’ll give me something to take the pain away. I need – “

He rushed to her side as she staggered. “I do love you, Lizzie. You know that. And you know I’d do anything for you.” He lifted her in his arms and brought her back to the bed. “Anything but give you a narcotic that could kill you.”

His voice was warm and steady, loving and calm. Inside he was dying for her, crying for her. But he had to be strong, and he had to take charge of the situation.

Even if it hurt her.

“Let’s get you back to bed, Lizzie.” He whispered.

She was burning up. The doctor told Red she may develop a fever and have cold shivers at the same time.

He hated seeing her like this, but he swore they’d get through this.

“Rest a bit. I’ll get some cool cloths to refresh you.”

She ignored him, closing her eyes and draping her arm over her face.

Seconds later, he returned to her side.

The first thing he did, was sit her up and secure her hair in a ponytail. Then he pulled a chap-stick from his pocket and administered lip balm to her cracked, dry lips, lovingly gliding the gel over her beautiful mouth.

She began to cry, and his heart ached for her.

“Oh God, Red, it hurts….hurts so much.”

He cooled her forehead with the cloth. “I know, sweetheart. We are going to do this together, you and me; one moment at a time, one day at a time. You have to hold on, Lizzie. I’m here for you.”

No sooner did he apply the cooling cloth, when she vomited again. He rubbed her back as she dry heaved, soothed her, until there was nothing left.

“Red, Red, help me. I n-need something. I need to feel better. How c-can you do nothing for me? How can, how can y-you refuse me?” Her words were beginning to slur in an accusatory tone.

He reached for the paper cup, filled with ice and lifted it to her mouth. “Take some ice chips, Lizzie. They will cool you off. I will not leave you. You are strong, and I love you, do you hear me? You are going to get through this.”

He didn’t even know if she was listening to him: she was in pain, wanting and craving poison that would kill her if she ingested it. How much could her body endure?

Yet she took the ice chips, sucked on them and in moments she seemed to calm.

But not for long.

She weakly wrapped her arms around him. Her body heat seeped through her clothes, and her body quaked. She was weak and she had a terrible need for something he could not give her.

“Please, Red, I can’t do this; I feel like m-my insides are burning. If you don’t give me what I want, I’ll d-die, I will.”

“No you won’t.” He choked on his own unshed tears. “I promise you won’t.”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled at it, while sobs wracked her body.

Red gathered her closer, as close as he could. Her pain was his pain. Her suffering was his own.

He couldn’t bear to see her like this. He loved her so much he wished he could take the pain and suffer for her.

And at last, as he soothed her with whispered words, she fell asleep in his arms, completely and utterly exhausted.

Red was drained of energy. But at least she was able to fall asleep.

As he settled her into bed once more and covered her, he placed the cloths over her pulse points, until finally, hours later, her fever broke.

That, at least, was something.

Looking at her, kissing her gently, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, he finally let go with a choking cry.

She’d fought and cried and railed at him nearly all day, until she ran out of what little energy she had.

He leaned over her as she slept, little noises telling him she was at peace, at least for now.

“You sleep now, love. You are going to beat this. You’re going to be okay.”

Slipping from the bed, he grabbed a bottled water, opened the cap and drank it in one cool, refreshing gulp, then grabbed another and emptied that one as well.

He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and threw iced cold water over his face. 

His heart pounded with an ache so painful, he thought he’d have a heart attack.

Never had he seen what a lethal drug could do to a person so vital, so filled with youth and life. Never had he witnessed a scene as he did with Elizabeth.

This was what Silver’s drug had wrought. And if it was released to the masses, it would spell doom to millions. 

He stepped from the bathroom, and approached the bed. She looked so small, so frail, but not defeated; never defeated.

A weaker person would not have survived the past hours. The addiction this drug caused was a poison, created by a monster.

But it would not destroy his Lizzie. He’d once told Sam that she was stronger than knew. And he held on to that truth.

He leaned over her again, and after applying more ointment to her dry lips, he made his way to the recliner, and just sat, watching her, afraid to close his eyes, lest she’d die if he fell asleep.

He would not lose her.

But exhaustion took over soon after, and he fell into a fitful sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Raymond?”

“Hmm?”

Red was roused from slumber by Kate’s voice.

Immediately he looked over at the bed, to see that Elizabeth still slept.

“How is she doing?"

He slid a weary palm over his head, then looked up at Kate. “She’s in so much pain, Kate. Suffering, crying, craving….I’m – I’m humbled by her strength, but it’s so difficult to watch her go through this. I wish I could take the pain from her.”

Kate smiled with affection for her friend. “She’s going to be just fine, Raymond. You know she will. Then the two of you will make plans to be together. You deserve it.”

He rose from the recliner and hugged the woman who was his not only his associate and friend but a sister. “I’ll do anything for her, Kate. I’d die for her.”

“I know you would. But for now, live for her. She needs you; you need each other. Together you two can conquer anything.”

“Indeed.”

Just then, Dembe came into the room. “Raymond, we have apprehended Dr. Silver. He’s in the basement of this building, restrained. We’ve retrieved the formula for the drug. It has been destroyed, along with all his records, formulas and files.”

Red’s demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. Enraged beyond comprehension, deep seated hate encompassed every pore and fiber of his body. He squinted, slid his tongue across his mouth and nodded. 

“I’ll need my suit.”

Dembe nodded in answer, then looked over at Elizabeth. “She has the strength of many, and the soul of a warrior, Raymond. She will heal.”

Kate patted Red’s arm, her reassuring voice concise and firm. “Go on. I’ll sit with her.”

And with those words, Red threw Elizabeth a last loving look.

He grabbed the leather belt holster that cradled his Browning high power, and strode from the room with Dembe.

He had a meeting to keep with a man who’d signed his own death warrant the moment he touched Elizabeth.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie fights her addiction, while Red never leaves her side.
> 
> Some angst here; I promise, it will get better.

Moments later, wearing a suit and tie, his weapon at the small of his back, and in no mood for games, Red strode into the dim empty basement, save for the man who was restrained - then sat across from him.

“I know who you are.” Dr. Jake Silver proclaimed with a wide-eyed stare, creepy smile and smart ass attitude.

The doctor’s words only served to shorten what patience Red possessed and now was in short supply. 

“The Concierge of Crime. I’m honored. Why don’t you take off these pesky restraints and we can talk business?”

Red struggled to keep his composure as he tilted his head, squinted and bit the inside of his cheek, his patience nearing its end. 

“Yes, and while you know who I am, what I’m willing to bet you don’t know is that the innocent woman you used as a human guinea pig in your monstrous experiment is very special to me. It’s unfortunate that a man of your many, well, talents, stole a formula for a ground breaking drug like a common crook and used it for devastation instead of for good. Hippocrates would be shocked. I’m here to tell you that you chose the wrong person to inflict your torture upon.”

“Oh, I get it: Pretty Agent kitty Keen is your main squeeze? I guess by your oh so serious expression that she didn’t make it? Oh well, I guess curiosity killed the cat. Is that what she is? Your special kitty cat?”

“Enough!”

Red’s voice reverberated throughout the small, empty, dark room, with such force, even Silver was brought to silence; his smile gone, his eyes now wide with terror.

“Your quest to mass market a synthetic narcotic would have had far reaching consequences, had you succeeded. But you did not. All you accomplished in doing was possibly damaging a beautiful soul, but because she is a warrior, she will survive. You didn’t take responsibility for what you’ve done. So now, I will take responsibility for what I’m about to do.” 

Jake Silver began to tremble, then peed his pants, leaving Red further enraged. His left eye twitched, his brow raised and his path, set. And not only because Silver had made light of Elizabeth, and not only because she was now fighting for her life and sanity. But because the man had no respect for human life.

Red simply, but with great purpose, reached back to his holster, pulled out his Browning high powered pistol, and shot Jake Silver, four times, in the chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He rushed back to Elizabeth, not bothering to change out of his suit. The exchange with Silver just gave him a deeper resolve to see her get through this hell. Then, he’d take her away, to a warm tropical island, have her sit in the glorious sunlight, and make her well.

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing but her.

He entered the makeshift apartment where he found Kate, sitting on the recliner, watching her as she continued to sleep.

Good, he thought as he approached the two most important women in his life. The longer she sleeps, the less she has to endure the pain the need, for the drug.

“Raymond.”

He touched Kate’s shoulder, and nodded, telling Kate without words, that Silver had been taken care of. She knew that she was needed for the clean up and rose to leave.

“Try to get her to eat something when she wakes up, Raymond. She’ll need her strength. She’s not over it yet.”

“I know.” Red sighed, then slipped from his suit jacket, opened his vest and unknotted his tie, throwing it over the chair.

After Kate left, he grabbed a few crackers, a few bottles of water and resumed his place near Elizabeth. He had no appetite, and pined for a glass of scotch, but he forced down the dry crackers and consumed two bottles of water.

Within minutes, she began to stir, moaning and tossing. “Help me, please, help me.”

Red crawled onto the bed and sat next to her, gathering her as one would caress a fragile treasure. “I’m here, Lizzie. I’m here.”

She opened her red, tired eyes, and looked at him. “I’m hurting, Red. Please, I feel like I’m going to die. I need something, just to get me through for a little bit. I’m begging you!”

His heart sunk, and he drew his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead, now moist with sweat. “Have some chocolate, ok?”

She surprised him by nodding. “Okay, I’ll try.”

He rushed from her side to retrieve a chocolate bar, then climbed back on the bed. “Take a bite,” he urged her, tearing the wrapper and handing her the sweet treat.

After a tiny morsel, she shook her head. “I can’t get it down. This is not what I want! This isn’t helping me. I don’t understand why you won’t give me something to make me feel better!”

She railed at him, until he felt helpless, useless. How long would she be able to endure this chaos that was streaming throughout her body? How much longer could her heart take this stress? When would she break through this wall of pain and suffering?

He choked back tears, and held her tight, not wanting her to see him weakened by her suffering. She broke free of his hold and dropped her head in her hands and began to cry; no, not cry, but she released sobs so deep and heartbreaking, he thought they would both expire from this soul-wrenching experience.

Red saw her hands shaking, and her tremors frightened him. He’d killed men without blinking an eye, been in the cross hairs of his enemies as they tried to murder him, yet, he’d never been as scared as he was at this moment.

She’d once again, broken out in a sweat. Her hair was dirty, her clothes were unkempt, and her lips were pale and cracked. 

She looked at her own hands, as the tremors continued, then looked up at him, her sapphire eyes so sad and defeated.

“Red, I-I can’t,” her voice was hoarse and broken. “No more. Just let me die. Just let me die.”

Her words struck him as if he’d been punched in the gut. 

“I won’t allow you to give up, Lizzie. You have to fight.”

Her tears shattered him, but she’d come this far, and she was going to come through this, no matter what he had to do.

“I want to die; leave me alone; go away.”

“No!”

He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but her head snapped up, bringing her focus to him. “If you won’t help me, then I’ll get out of here and find someone who will.”

And that’s when he snapped.

“Oh no. That’s not happening.”

He then grabbed her, lifted her from the bed and into his arms, as she screamed and punched him. She landed a few good hits and he nearly laughed. For someone who wanted to die, she still knew how to fight.

“Let go of me! Get away from me!”

She slapped him in the face, and Red felt the sting of her hand. “Good, keep fighting, Lizzie. You’re not going to die.”

And with that, he carried her to the bathroom. It was fully equipped with towels and shower gel, cloths, and shampoo. 

She needed to keep fighting and if she took out her anger and frustration on him, it was better than watching her lying in that bed, wasting away and giving up.

Holding her in one arm, he turned on the shower with the other till it was luke warm and comfortable.

And within an instant, they were both under the stinging spray of the shower, soaked to the skin, and Red silently prayed that the water would calm her. He was nearly out of options. 

She coughed and struggled to be free of him, but as Red removed her clothes and placed some gel on a cloth, she stood under the water under her own power, and leaned against the tiles.

And as he silently, carefully and tenderly washed her, she accepted his ablutions, her heartbreaking cries finally ceased.

She faced him, and allowed him to tend to her needs. She’d lost weight from not eating in two days. Her complexion was sallow and pale. But comforted by the water, she surrendered to his care.

And he nearly wept.

“Turn around, sweetheart, and I’ll wash your hair, okay?”

She nodded and obeyed, turning and tilting her head back while he applied the floral scented soap to her knotted hair, and he heard her moan with approval.

She didn’t speak, but finally, put herself in his hands, where he was thrilled to be able to take care of her.

Rinsing the soap from her, he turned off the water, and stepped out of the stall, instantly grabbing a big fluffy towel and cocooned her inside. Through all this he hadn’t realized that he’d been fully clothed, from his dress shirt to his slacks, down to his shoes and socks. 

He assisted her to the sink and placed toothpaste on a toothbrush and handed it to her. “It’ll make you feel better.”

She nodded and brushed her teeth, then rinsed her mouth and turned back to Red, where he carried her back to bed.

“I’m tired, Red; so tired.”

“I know sweetheart; just rest.” Placing her in the center of the bed, he smiled at her. “I’ll be right back.”

Liz nodded but said nothing.

Red grabbed a change of clothes, then returned to the bathroom to strip himself of his sopping attire. He saw a plastic bottle of pink body lotion and carried it back to the bed, where she was lying on her stomach; the towel had slipped away from her, but he couldn’t bear to move her or cover her up again. 

“Lizzie?”

She looked at him, barely awake. “I’m sorry I said those things, Red. I never want to lose you. Please don’t leave me.”

He climbed on the bed, kissing her hair, resting his hand on her bare back. “I’ll never leave you, sweetheart. I’d go to hell and back for you, you should know that by now. I never knew how much I loved you until yesterday. And I’ll love you until I die, Lizzie.”

A lone tear slid down her face, and he slid it away with his thumb. “You’re going to get through this. We’re a team, you and me. And you’re winning, I promise. Remember that time when I told you that you had me, and I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you?”

“Yes, I remember,” she managed a smile.

“My word is my bond. You’ll never be without me.”

“I love you, Red.”

Her words began to slur from fatigue. She needed to sleep “Why don’t you just close your eyes now. The lotion will soothe you. Go to sleep, Lizzie. And I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Will you sleep with me?”

He gasped and inhaled deeply. “Yes.”

She closed her eyes, resting her arms at her sides, while Red brushed the wet hair from her face.

With repeated gentle movements, he applied the lotion from her neck, to her back with circular motions, then massaged back and lower, down her legs, tenderly rubbing the mixture into her calves and to her feet.

Within moments, her tiny noises told him she was asleep. 

Peacefully. Gentle even breathing.

He climbed from the bed, then moved the towel from under her. 

He threw the blankets over her, then silently, slowly joined her, exhaustion consuming him, as he gathered her carefully in his arms. He couldn’t seem to get close enough. When her arm rested on his chest, he felt her heart beating normal, she was free of sweat, and her body was warm and still, serene and peaceful.

Then, and only then, did he allow a single tear to escape. He lifted her arm, kissed her hand, then entwined his fingers with her own. 

As he settled in, he finally allowed fatigue to consume his body. And he suddenly thought of something he’d said to Sam, just before he died. 

That Lizzie had a fire inside her. That she was volatile and unpredictable; stronger than she knew. And she was going to get through this darkness, like the warrior he always knew she was. 

As sleep settled in and he surrendered to slumber, Red’s last thoughts were of his Lizzie, how deeply he adored her, and the realization that there would be no life for him without her.

There was no doubt in his mind that the worst was over.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz realize that as long as they're together, they can face anything....
> 
> Enough, angst, bring on the fluff.

Elizabeth felt warmth beneath her body. She was naked. And she didn’t have to open her eyes to recognize that scent. 

Red.

Turning her head to see him, sleeping, vulnerable and oh, so exhausted, she smiled, as tears filled her eyes.

He’d sacrificed so much for her in less than 48 hours.

She touched his cheek lightly, noticing that he needed a shave, his short hair had grown out just a touch and there were circles under his eyes.

The past two days had not only brought pain, anguish and a vicious craving for something that had been forced upon her, but to think what this experience had done to Red, was something she would regret forever.

He was the other half of her soul; her partner, her best friend.

Her love.

Heart racing, she waited for the craving, the aching hunger of needing the drug. 

But the craving, the need, was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was different.

All was quiet.

And Elizabeth was sprawled, warm and naked, on his chest.

He must have died and gone to Heaven.

With his heart racing in his veins, he dared to crack open one eye. If this was a dream, he silently, pleaded, please, don’t wake me up.

And then he felt the warmth of her hand, touching the cheek that bore her fingerprints. “Oh my God! Red! Did I do that?”

He turned toward her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. “It’s nothing, Lizzie. Then he kissed her palm, trying to tamp down his morning arousal, especially feeling and seeing her blessed nudity pressed to his own.

“I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, his eyes moist, his voice hoarse. “Don’t be. How do you feel, sweetheart?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m hungry. Well, a little bit.”

He couldn’t find the words to answer her, not one, just nodded, needing to give her anything she wanted, but for the life of him he couldn’t seem to move from her side, from her warmth. 

From her love.

“What would you like? I’ll send out for – “

“I want you.”

They shared a smile, still too tired and much too cautious to joke about what she’d – what they’d – been through. “You have me, I’m your plus one, remember?”

He sat by her side, and grabbed her hands, kissed each one and held them to his face. 

Her face glowed. “I’ll never forget.”

He nodded. “Yes. How about a cup of tea and some crackers for now?”

Liz cupped his cheek, then grazed her finger down his face. “I’m so sorry you had to see me like that.” She apologized. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for back up. It was a foolish impetuous move, and I regret it now, more than you’ll ever know.”

Red swallowed and choked back emotions that had risen to the surface. “You’re okay now, that’s all that matters.”

“Yes I am. Now how about those crackers!!!”

His smile lit up her heart. As he rose from the bed to gather her breakfast, she leaned back on the pillow, just staring at him, admiring his strength and resolve when it came to her well being.

They were two sides of the same coin. And if it took her a hundred years, she would make him realize that they belonged together. 

Nothing would keep them apart any longer, especially after this disastrous experience. They could overcome anything, if they worked in tandem.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Red hovered as the doctor checked her vitals, then smiled at Elizabeth and announced that she had come through the worst. She needed more rest, but she’d be fully recovered very soon. 

“A stronger person would have had a tougher time of it, I think, but all in all, your blood pressure is normal, as is your heart rate.”

“When can I go home?”

“The doctor looked at Red, then to Liz. “If you promise to get lots of rest, no reason you can’t leave here today.”

Red’s heart warmed at Elizabeth’s reaction: relief that her ordeal was nearing its end. He, too, exhaled a great sigh of not only relief, but silently grateful she was alive, with no lasting effects, it appeared, from the dastardly drug that could have killed her. He stood tall and stoic, with no intention of faltering at the thought. She had survived, that’s all he wanted.

And at this moment, all he wanted to do, was to turn the page of this potentially fatal volume, and bring Elizabeth home, where she belonged.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They held hands and sat close during the trip to the Audrey, Red watching her the entire way. They spoke little, and just held each other, knowing how close he’d come to losing her. 

Elizabeth burrowed into him as they pulled up to her apartment building, sad that she had to leave him. 

He’d never given up on her; and she knew, sensed, that his pain was as great as hers had been. She would have died without him there to lend her strength.

To give her his love, devotion.

As Dembe stopped the car and came around the vehicle, she turned to Red, wrapped her arms around him, held him close.

“I don’t know what to say, Red.” She burrowed into his jacket, and held on for dear life. “If it hadn’t been for you…..I’m sorry I didn’t wait.”

He circled her in his wide embrace, closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. “It’s over now, Lizzie,” he murmured, relishing her closeness, her warmth and her scent. “Seems we’re even now. I haven’t kept count on how many times you’ve been there for me, sweetheart.”

She leaned away from him, tears staining her cheeks, yet smiling through her tears. “What do I say to you?”

He nodded, tilted his head and managed a tiny grin. “Aren’t you going to ask me up?”

Her brows furrowed, while hope rose in her heart. “You’ve always said ‘no’ before.”

“Ask me again.”

She let out a tiny cry as another tear slid down her cheek and she again fell into his open arms. “Oh Red.”

“I’m ready Lizzie. I’ll move heaven and earth to keep you safe, and after the past few days, nothing, except my demise, will keep me from sharing my life with you.”

She said nothing, just took his hand, smiled through her tears, and exited the car with him, and entered her building.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mindful of Red’s men, who discreetly guarded the area when they stepped from the elevator, she handed Red her key, and together they entered her apartment, with Red closing and locking the door behind him.

He’d made arrangements prior to their appearance for the kitchen to be stocked with sandwiches, soups, fruit and milk, bottled water, everything they would need to make her comfortable, and to make sure she ate in order to get her strength back.

He saw how tired she was, so he helped her shrug out of her jacket.

“How about soup and a sandwich?”

She nodded, grateful for his thoughtfulness. “Sounds wonderful, but I just want to sleep until next week.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Why don’t you change into comfortable clothing, and I’ll have everything waiting for you when you get back?”

She walked up to him, and kissed him, deep and hard, then touching her forehead to his own. “Thank you.”

He nodded, his eyes wide and bright, his mouth blessed from her kiss.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he watched as she disappeared from sight. She moved slower than usual, but she had fought an epic battle and emerged victorious.

“That’s my girl.” He said under his breath, as he turned and prepared lunch for them both.

 

She was barely through her sandwich when Red noticed she was fighting to keep her eyes open. His Lizzie had been to Hell and back, and she needed her rest. He intended she’d get as much as she needed.

He approached her chair and lifted her in his arms. “Don’t push it sweetheart; let me put you to bed.”

“Will you come with me? Just to sleep, just to be close, Red?”

“Why is it I can never say ‘no’ to you?”

As she wrapped her hands around his neck and settled in his arms as he headed to her bedroom, she nuzzled his neck. “Because you love me, that’s why.”

He looked at her as they reached her bedroom, then approached her bed and settled her in the center. “Yes.”

She threw back her blankets and nestled in, then held out her hand to him. “We both need to rest. Come sleep with me.”

He nodded. No words were needed.

He undressed down to his boxer/briefs, while she stayed in only bra and panties.

He lifted the blankets, then joined her in the center of the large bed, where she naturally settled in his waiting arms.

He wanted her more than his next breath, but this was not the time. Before he could utter another word to her, he heard her deep, even breathing.

Kissing her warm lips and tucking her close to his side, he followed her into slumber moments later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was dark when he felt her full, lush mouth on his, and arousal instantly followed her touch.

“Mmm,” he moaned, as her warmth seeped into his own.

She didn’t give him time to do anything except respond to her kiss.

This is where he belonged: with her, with his Lizzie. He fell into her kiss and held on tight.

Liz leaned away then, their eyes focused on only the other. “Tell me what you want.” 

He knew she was tired; so was he, but he wanted to feel her closeness more than he wanted anything on this earth.

“Everything. Anything. Just you, Elizabeth. Just you.”

“Kiss me, Red.”

In response, his mouth crushed hers, forcing her lips apart so he could plunder the wet heat inside. He swirled his tongue around hers, and his cock responded when she moaned softly and circled his tongue with her own. Her arms crept up to his shoulders, then locked behind his neck. Red rejoiced as she joined him and held him to her heat.

He broke the kiss, only to make her see that this was where they belonged. This was home.

“I was so scared Lizzie. Afraid I’d lose you. I never want to feel that way again.”

She nodded. “Together we are stronger than we ever would be apart.”

Tenderly and softly, he moved her beneath him, so that he could touch her, be with her. He needed to get closer.

Once he divested her of her undies, his hands slowly roamed her body; palming her breasts, causing her to moan with pleasure. 

Red dipped his head, then sampled her pebble-hard nipples, suckling and licking, while Elizabeth writhed in his arms. “You taste like heaven," he whispered, his cock hard and heavy with arousal. He'd never felt this way with any woman, never in all his life. 

He teased and nipped, then moved lower to her flat tummy, as she gasped at his touch. “I’ll never leave you again.” He closed his eyes as he slid to the apex of her feminine core, then gently spread open her soft thighs, revealing her hidden secrets, all pink and wet with arousal.

“Red…..”

“I’m here. Let go, Lizzie.”

He used his thumbs to stretch her swollen petals and pierced her wet slit with his tongue, delving as far as he could go. He licked and suckled rhythmically, until he sensed her oncoming orgasm. Her body stilled and her head fell back upon the pillow. She was magnificent as her body stilled, then shivered with her orgasm.

“That’s it.” He urged, breathless. “Don't hold back."

And she didn’t. He tasted her essence as she rose and fell, all flushed and heaving, pleasure swamping her from head to toe. 

Falling gracefully from her erotic high, she looked up at him. His eyes held such power, mixed with boundless passion and so much love.

“I need to feel you inside me, Red. All of you. No holding back anymore.”

He simply nodded at her, her breath unsteady as she curled her arms over his strong shoulders.

Red felt her grab at his boxers, and pull them down until he kicked them off. She was ready, wet and spread wide for him, like the outstretched wings of a powerful bird.

Hard as brick, he was helpless to hold on to his control. 

“Now… Red. Don’t be afraid. You won’t break me. I’m unbreakable, don’t you know that?”

He quivered as he moved, swift and sure. Sliding his palms under her ass, he pushed inside her, her heat surrounding and squeezing him all at once.

Their eyes never left each other as her arms circled his neck, while her cheek pressed to his. 

“Make love to me, Red.”

His heart opened, and his lips curved. Her eyes were dark twins of sapphires, calling to him like a siren, beckoning him to be one with her, in her, above and below her.

With his hands framing her face with a feather like touch, he kissed her, a kiss so gentle that all the drugs in the world could never match the feelings of pleasure and ecstasy it brought forth.

Liz relished his muscled flesh as his weight settled on her. He sighed when she touched him, causing him to move inside her.

And then, their bodies sang. Each mirroring the other; in and out he moved, rhythmic and sure; he grew harder, thicker with each thrust. 

Her legs lifted high onto his back, giving him deeper access to her heat. He kissed her then, crushed his lips to hers, taking and giving, surrounding and possessing every fiber of her body, and she savored him, would never let him go.

Her breathing was ragged while Red’s hips moved faster and harder, bending his head to her hard, swollen nipples, suckling hard, nipping till she felt his bite down to her center, making her come again and again.

Their kisses grew desperate and hard, as if their lives depended on it.

“Hold on tight, Lizzie. Hold on to me.”

She did as he commanded, loving their body-to-body contact. There wasn’t an inch of their flesh that didn’t touch.

They came together in perfect harmony, higher and higher, deeper and deeper. And as they came to the peak of their shared pleasure, she rubbed her cheek against his unshaved cheek and shivered.

Bracing himself over her, his forehead touched hers. 

Their eyes closed at the sensations bubbling up, all the heat, and passion and desire for each other reaching the summit as pleasure was a heartbeat away.

And all they had inside them, all that had passed before, catapulted them over the crest, until they fell, like snowflakes, soft, and silent, into each other’s soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, they slept, only rousing to eat and talk and laugh, never leaving the bed. They needed each other like flowers needed rain and sunlight.

As they cuddled and kissed, Liz realized that she wanted him again; she wanted to give him pleasure and receive pleasure in return.

“Tell me what you want, Red.” She coyly seduced him with her words.

She nuzzled his ear as her whispered words brought him to hard arousal once more.

“You need your rest; and I’m certainly not helping you get any.”

“You are all I need, surely you know that by now? Surely as I am your way home, you are my true North, Red. And I will get my rest, and I will go back to work; and we will be partners in all things, wont we?”

“I’ve learned never to argue with you, Lizzie.”

She gently urged him back onto the pillows, then proceeded to trail kisses down every inch of his flesh. Her insistent tongue set him on fire as she reached his firm stomach and lower, until his manhood, once again sprang forth, straight and long.

He moaned and closed his eyes at her touch. And when her mouth closed around the smooth, purple crown of his thick erection, he threw his head back, clearly prepared for the pleasure she would soon bestow upon him.

Liz smiled inwardly as her mouth devoured and sucked, tasted and took in the power of this man. Her man. 

She circled his cock with her hand, touched the twin sack that rode high and tight behind his length, while Red cried out her name, over and over.

She took him into her mouth, relaxing her throat so that she could take him all, while his body rose from the bed, as his climax approached.

“Lizzie, God, Lizzie, I’m going to – to -- “

He lost his words as Liz felt his body tense, then still, as his essence burst through her mouth. 

She took him all in, then felt her body being lifted to his side.

With no words spoken, their noses touched, their eyes closed, their bodies entwined around each other. 

They slept again, deep into the night, only waking to kiss and caress, as Red made slow, tender love to her, sliding into the depths of her slippery warmth. They moaned and cried out each other’s name, vowing love to one other. They whispered that belonged only to them; never to be shared with anyone else.

He’d always wait till she was asleep, and then he watched her, loved her with his eyes, his heart and soul.

She was a drug in his soul, and Red promised himself that she’d never be sorry for loving him.

Because facing life together was more important than anything, so long as they were together. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading; you are all my inspiration and I appreciate you taking time out of your busy lives to read my stories.
> 
> And thanks again, to my brainstorming partner, dear friend and Queen of Prompts, cress47. This story wouldn't be possible without you.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> Many thanks to my brainstorming genius, cress 26, for her patience, encouragement and enormous input in order to put this story together!


End file.
